Friendship is Strong
by Solaria daughter of Apollo
Summary: Alicia Delmont, or Ali, is a first year at Hogwarts with the marauders, lily and sev. The boys and her bond on the train and become tight friends. Her and the fab 4 have to deal with love, loss and things will threaten their friendship. But friendship is strong. Rated T for language and I'm paranoied. Trying to make it end up Peter P/OC...we shall see how that turns out. Enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hello world! This is my veryfirst story ever, so please be kind. I'm hoping to make this really good. This will be a James/Lily/Sev, Peter/OC, Sirius/many, and Remus/?. I hope this to be good.

Disclamer-if owned HP, Fred would be alive, lily and Sev would be together, there would be a whole book dedicated to the marauders, and I would be super rich... Just saying...

On to the story!

"Ali, time to get up" Alicia practically fell down the stairs she was so excited. Today was her first day at Hogwarts and she couldn't wait. Her mom was waiting at the front door, the car running and her father at the wheal. Alicia grabbed her new wand off the table and hopped into the car.

20 minuets later, the family arrived at kings cross station. Her dad, Spencer, took his daughters trunk out of the backseat and loaded it on to a trolly.

"Do you want us to walk you to the platform?" her mom asked.

Ali wanted to say no, it's lame to have your parents crying out to you as the train pulls away, but the look on her mothers face made it hard to refuse.

"yeah, that would be nice" Ali smiled. The light flowed into her moms face; her father beamed. The family made their way to the barrier, collecting odd looks, mostly directed at the cage perched atop the trunk; housing a green puff-ball and a sleeping Persian cat.

When they got to the wall between platforms 9 and 10, Alicia charged at it, smiling as the expected crash failed to happen. Instead, she found herself among hundreds of other witches and wizards; chattering and moving all around. Lost in her own little world, Ali jumped when her mother placed a hand on her shoulder. Jolting back to reality, she dropped off her trunk, gathered her pets and purse and went to say goodbye to her parents.

"well," she began.

"I'll see you guys at Christmas" Ali hugged her parents and boarded the train. Before the door closed, she turned and waved to her parents. They waved back happily.

Ali turned into the train and began her search for an empty compartment.

Another A/N- sorry it is Soo short, I'll try to be better about that. Everyone who reviews will get a Pygmy puff and a mini Snape!

Sunny out!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: sorry this update took longer than expected, but this chapter is longer than the first, so, yeah. I don't own Harry potter...yada yada... On with the chapter!

It took a while, but Ail finally found an empty compartment toward the back of the back of the train. She set down her pets and got a book out of her purse.

No sooner had she started reading; she was interrupted by two boys falling into the small space. One of the boys hit he's head on the cage housing her animals, extracting an annoyed yowl from Owen the cat. Ali moved the cage out of the way and tried to help the boys to their feet.

"ugh," the boy with round glasses groaned, clutching his head as he found his footing "sorry."

"it's fine," Ali said "are you alright?"

"yeah, thanks" the other boy said.

"no problem." Ali said, sitting down and picking her book back up. She pulled her blond curly hair back out of her green eyes before starting her book back up.

"hey," the be-speckled boy said, once again making Ali avert her eyes from her novel. "you mind if we hang in here? All the other compartments are full"

"yeah, sure" Ali answered, sticking her nose back in her book, determined to at least read this page before the train arrived at it's destination.

"cool; Remus, Pete, we found one" he called out the door before sitting across Ali.

"I'm James by the way," the boy with the glasses announced, holding out a hand "James Potter." Ali looked at the hand like it was an old dead rat, before she reluctantly shook it.

"Alicia Delmont" Ali returned as two other boys walked into the already crowded compartment. The first of the two was tall and spindly looking; the other chubby with a baby face.

"I'm Sirius Black" the boy with the curly hair proclaimed with a cocky smile, like he was gods gift to mankind. Ali rolled her eyes. The tall boy introduced himself as Remus Lupin, but the last boy remained silent, looking at his feet. Remus nudged the boy, but still he remained silent. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"that's Peter" upon hearing his name, Peter lifted his head slightly and gave Ali a shy smile, which she returned warmly. She liked this quiet boy. At her smile, Peter blushed and looked back to his feet.

"so Lisa," Sirius began.

"it's Alicia," Ali corrected. "or Ali"

"So Lisa," he continued as if she hadn't spoken at all. "you a first year?" she nodded.

"Us too." Remus smiled.

"Cool" Ali said before turning back to her book. After a few minuets of awkward silence, Sirius spoke.

"Whatcha readin?" he asked Ali in a singsong voice. Ali barely raised her green eyes above the edge of her book, giving Sirius a very exasperated look. He didn't let up, so she sighed and put it aside for the moment.

"It's called 'To Kill A Mockingbird'." she answered him in a monotone voice. Remus' face lit up.

"I love that book!" he smiled. Ali beamed at the boy before trying once more to finish the same page she had been on for the last 10 minuets. After a minuet or two, something occurred to Ali, and she finally gave up on her book and looked at James and Sirius, who were sitting across her.

"Hey James," he looked up at her. " how on exactly did you and Sirius fall into my compartment?" she questioned. Sirius and Remus started laughing at their embarrassed friend.

"Yea-yeah James," Sirius managed through his laughs. "Tell her what happened!" James only blushed.

"Um, um" he stammered, trying to find words. None came to him. Sirius regained his composure and stepped in to save his best friend.

"James and I were looking for a compartment and we looked in one and there was this chick that James here described as" he put up air quotes "*super mega foxy hot.*"

James rolled his eyes at his friend. "Really," he turned to Ali. "I didn't say that"

"Ok" Sirius admitted, "maybe he maybe didn't say it EXACTLY like that."

James ignored him, "She is the most beautiful creature I have ever set eyes on" he said dreamily.

At this Remus smiled. "Are you talking about a girl or a unicorn" he joked. Again James chose to ignore his obnoxious friends; then proceeded to describe the girl he had met.

"She had the most beautiful red hair, like Raspberries, and big green eyes, kind of like grass after it rains." he described as if in a trance. "Curves in all the right places; just wow"

Ali smiled "She sounds really pretty"

James was glowing "And boy was she"

"What is her name?" Ali asked. At this, Sirius burst out laughing, again making James' ears redden. "I didn't get it" he stammered.

"did you say anyt-" Sirius cut Ali off with his laughing. "he-h-he-he sa-s-said" Sirius made his face all serious. "*My James name is hi*" the whole compartment was filled with laughter at James' expense.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the compartment door. When it opened, a pretty redhead stood there clutching a book. Behind her, a stringy looking boy with long shiny black hair and an even longer nose.

"um, sorry to bother you," the redhead said in a shy voice. "but I'm looking for a boy named James." All hands pointed to James, who was in complete and utter shock; that is, until Sirius elbowed him in the side.

"Ow! Oh, um I'm James."

"um yeah," the red head said shuffling with the book under her arm. "You left your book in our compartment." For a few awkward seconds, nothing happened. It was Ali who broke the silence by standing up and politely taking the book from the girl.

"Thank you," she said after she tossed the book onto James' lap "I'm Ali by the way."

"I'm Lily." said the girl, shaking Ali's hand, then glancing behind her. "And this is my friend Severus Snape" Ali gave the boy a smile, a gesture that was insincerely returned.

"Well," Lily said. "I guess we'll see you guys at school. She turned to leave and Snape stepped forward.

"You forgot one other thing" he said with a sneer.

"And what might that be?" asked James, having regained his focus now that Lily had left.

"Your dignity" At this, Severus shut the compartment door and walked away briskly to catch up with Lily. A few moments of silence went by, when it was broken by the most unlikely person; Peter. The boy started laughing like a maniac. everyone just sorts stared at him. When he realized this, he simply shrugged.

"what?" he asked innocently, "that was a funny joke."

Please review! I would really like it! Oh and anyone who can tell me where the starred quotes are from gets...internet sweets!

Sunny out!


End file.
